This invention relates generally to presses, and more particularly to a press affording multiple advantages in construction and operation.
Prior presses were characterized by bulky, oversize construction, excessive cost and difficult fabrication assembly and installation, and were not sufficiently adapted to precision and fast operation, particularly for use in consolidating powder metallurgy products.